


Control

by commanderfett



Series: Kavi legacy [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bioware is stupid, Gen, I'll get there eventually, Just not in this one, KOTET Spoilers, KOTET au, So I fix things, Where Vaylin AND Arcann live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: D'leah Cheva learns something about the Empress of Zakuul.  Mention of brainwashing and child abuse.





	

D'leah fell flat on her back, feeling blood beginning to seep into her fire red hair. She could sense Vaylin stalking around her, like an angry tukata waiting to strike her wounded prey.  
"Stop! I'm not your father's pawn!"  
"Then why haven't you destroyed him yet?" Vaylin snarled.  
"I'm trying! Force sakes, Vaylin, I'm trying!" The Miraluka got up, and yelped as she narrowly dodged the Empress' yellow blade. The youngest Tirall hissed.  
"If you're stronger than me, he should have been dead long ago."  
D'leah gave her a weary look. "Trust me, this is all too familiar."  
"What nonsense are you going to spew now?"  
"Nothing that is of any importance to you," drawled "Valkorion". D'leah seethed as he attempted to restrain his daughter from striking the Jedi Battlemaster again. "I need the Outlander."  
Vaylin whimpered and struggled before managing to resist him. "And for what purpose, Father?"  
Vitiate stared his children's down with pure hatred. "You would not understand. You are incapable of understanding."  
"I understand what it means to cage someone like an animal!" the Empress screamed.  
"That's all he does, Vaylin!" D'leah pleaded. "You have to listen to me!"  
"Going to preach, Jedi? I'd love to hear it."  
Vaylin had no chance. "Kneel before the Dragon of Zakuul," Valkorion snarled.  
His daughter convulsed, as if struggling against chains, and yelped as she fought him.  
"Kneel before the Dragon of Zakuul!"  
D'leah could only stare in horror. She didn't remember much of Vitiate's fortress, only that she was his slave. And that's what Vaylin was.  
"Don't let him--"  
"Silence!" roared Vitiate. His focus was broken, however. Vaylin, realizing he was distracted, ran off back to Scorpio.  
The former Emperor stared coldly at D'leah. "If not for my intervention, you and all your precious friends would be dead."  
"What in the ever loving fuck was that little stunt?"  
"Perhaps you've heard I caged Vaylin's mind. It was the only solution to contain her power. When the phrase, 'kneel before the Dragon of Zakuul' is said in her presence, she will become powerless to strike you."  
"That's no solution. That's brainwashing, and that's disgusting. What is it with you and brainwashing people who are a threat to you?"  
"Would you like to have died on my fortress? I can't go back there, but I can still kill you."  
"I've been dying ever since that day, Vitiate. Isn't that enough for you?"  
"Yet, I've kept you alive."  
A horrifying realization dawned on D'leah. She swallowed hard and forced herself to focus on waking Koth and Lana up. But she was going to formulate a plan, one that would avenge the galaxy.


End file.
